


Лучший кадет Академии

by Aina_Agras



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kid!Armitage Hux, modern-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: Модерн-АУ.После внезапной смерти Брендола Хакса опекуном маленького Армитажа становится капитан Эдрисон Пьюви.С Бенечкой Хакс здесь ДРУЖИТ.





	Лучший кадет Академии

День, когда комендант военной Академии Брендол Хакс скончался от затяжной пневмонии, стал для Армитажа и праздником, и потрясением. Он уже готовился к безбедной жизни в кампусе и был сражён наповал известием от том, что старый друг Брендола, капитан Эдрисон Пьюви стал не только новым комендантом Академии, но и опекуном его двенадцатилетнего сына, Армитажа. 

Встреча на кладбище, среди стареющих офицеров-сослуживцев Брендола, была далеко не первой. Армитаж, долговязый и худой, нервно приглаживал ярко-рыжие волосы, стриженные по военному уставу, и никак не мог перестать дрожать на холодном ветру, несмотря на плотную темно-серую форму кадета Академии, идеально подогнанную под его фигуру и способную сойти за траурное облачение. Капитан Пьюви, в чёрной офицерской форме и фуражке с круглой эмблемой Академии, уже немолодой плотный мужчина, оценивающе смотрел на него поверх гроба. Армитаж уже видел его прежде, в Академии, в кабинете отца. Он ничего не знал ни о достижениях Пьюви, ни о его характере, но намеревался вскорости выяснить всё, ведь теперь с мнением этого человека придётся считаться. 

После завершения церемонии Армитаж подошёл сам. 

— Что это? — спросил Пьюви вместо приветствия.

Палец больно надавил на синяк на нижней челюсти. Армитаж только сильнее нахмурился и плотно сжал губы, порадовавшись, что ссадина на нижней почти зажила. 

— Упал, сэр, капитан, — ответил он сухо, неотрывно глядя в глаза старшего по званию. 

Пьюви слишком напоминал Брендола: суровый военный с отстранённым выражением лица и цепкой хваткой. И с молодняком обращался соотвествующе. 

— Твой отец. — Теперь Армитаж опустил голову, чтобы скрыть гримасу. Он уяснил, что гримасы приводят к наказанию. — Говорил, что тебе необходима твёрдая рука. Ничего. Я продолжу его дело. Ты станешь его достойным преемником. Я позабочусь об этом. 

 

 

После смены коменданта Академии в жизни Армитажа ничего не изменилось. Он вставал в шесть утра, разминался, завтракал, садился в машину и вместе с Пьюви ехал на учёбу. Возле главного корпуса они расходились в разные стороны и встречались там же ровно в семь вечера.

Армитаж был малообщительным, с людьми сталкивался только по мере необходимости. Чаще всего это было вынуждено и весьма болезненно. С физической нагрузкой у Армитажа отношения были никудышные, особенно если дело касалось спаррингов, с силовыми приёмами он худо-бедно поладил. Природная гибкость мало спасала от тех, кому посчастливилось быть сильнее, как в тренировочном зале, так и на глухих задворках и тёмных коридорах. 

Человек, который первый изрёк сакральное: «Не обращай внимания, и от тебя отстанут», был тупоголовым кретином без каких-либо навыков социального взаимодействия. Либо бьёшь ты, либо тебя. Особенно в закрытом мужском коллективе, где соперничество только поощрялось. 

Именно позорные отметины и стали причиной первого со времени похорон взаимодействия между Пьюви и Армитажем, вне стен Академии превращающегося в молчаливую тень. После особенно жестокого побоища, в котором, впрочем, от кулаков и пинков Армитажа пострадали несколько носов и коленей, Пьюви отловил его, крадущегося из своей комнаты в туалет, невозмутимо осмотрел разбитое лицо и отвёл на кухню. Запоздало сунул в руку пакет со льдом и потрепал по голове, приговаривая: 

— Зато жив остался. В следующий раз задай им. 

Армитаж не знал, как реагировать на такое внимание. Поначалу растерялся, начал что-то бурчать, а когда история повторилась, твёрдо заявил, что сам способен о себе позаботиться. Кроме того, он опасался что неожиданная мягкость могла повлечь вмешательство Пьюви как коменданта в воспитательный процесс кадетов, последующие массовые дисциплинарные взыскания и дополнительные тумаки для него, как результат. У Брендола были свои любимчики, которым он прочил блестящую военную карьеру, но Армитаж не входил в их число.  
Главной проблемой было бы не столько физическое воздействие, сколько то, что Армитаж, благодаря отстранённости и невмешательству взрослых, привык выкручиваться самостоятельно, и не силой, а хитростью. Выработанная таким образом психоустойчивость и определённые полезные навыки ускорят продвижение по карьерной лестнице вернее, нежели покровительство вышестоящих. Двое уже вылетели из Академии из-за того, что неизвестный кадет, который выполнял за них самостоятельное задание, сделал всё, чтобы преподаватель это заметил. Мести Армитаж не боялся, ещё ни один тупоголовый идиот не вернулся, да что там, не сообразил, благодаря кому лишился места. Он держал глаза раскрытыми, уши — свободными, а голову — холодной, ведь цену информации осознал с малых лет. 

У Армитажа было два комплекта формы: для Академии и для дома. Брендол считал, что воспитание в строгости — самое лучшее для будущего военного. Единственным положительным моментом было то, что он, подобно ирландским предкам, не потащил сына в католическую веру, а научил верить только в себя и свои силы. Веру в отцовские чувства Армитаж потерял ещё раньше.

Пьюви никак не комментировал его предпочтения в быту. Приходя домой, он переодевался в свободную домашнюю одежду, серую и немаркую, он расслаблялся дома, отдыхал от людей, званий и приказов, в то время как Армитаж даже наедине с собой сидел прямо и не позволял ничего лишнего. Он выполнял домашние задания. Выходил в интернет на своём слабеньком нетбуке и зачитывался военной историей Англии и США под спокойные треки Aphex Twin*. С интересом смотрел его психоделические клипы и клипы исполнителей схожего жанра. Раз в неделю открывал официальный сайт NASA: с одиннадцати лет он с восторгом следил за новостями астрономии и космоса, иногда представляя себя космонавтом. Пробовал даже набросать футуристический костюм, но выходило неважно, и Армитаж с затаённой печалью рисовал одно и то же: высокого худого мужчину в строгой форме генерала и шинели — для большей внушительности. 

Пьюви заглянул к нему как раз в тот момент, когда он заканчивал красить оранжевым маркером волосы. 

— Армитаж.

— Сэр! — поспешно отозвался тот, прикрыв учебником свой рисунок. 

— Когда у тебя экзамен по социологии? 

— Он был позавчера, сэр.

— Оценка? 

— Высшая, сэр. 

Пьюви посмотрел на него с сердитым недоверием. Армитаж обречённо потупился. Вот оно. Странно было ожидать, что у Брендола Хакса могут быть иные друзья. 

Дверь закрылась. Позже Армитаж узнал, что комендант запросил его оценки и личную характеристику за последние три года обучения. Больше вопрос успеваемости никогда не поднимался. 

 

 

Не менее странно разрешился вопрос со спиртным. Брендол любил приложиться к бутылке, любил плотно поесть, да и вообще не чурался плотских удовольствий, хотя женщин в дом никогда не приводил. Матери своей Армитаж не знал, ему сказали, что умерла при родах. 

В ту пятницу они ехали в Академию на такси: Пьюви предупредил, что вечером задержится на важной встрече.

— Пройдёшься после занятий по улицам. И так постоянно дома сидишь. 

Вечером Армитаж взял такси. Он не собирался шляться по улицам, ведь когда ещё дом на несколько часов полностью будет в его распоряжении? Видеокарта нетбука сгорела от старости два месяца назад, и Армитаж давно мечтал усесться на большой диван перед телевизором в общей комнате, есть чипсы и щёлкать пультом, переключая каналы.

Так и вышло. Он посмотрел концовку какого-то эпизода Звёздных войн, семейную комедию про лошадь и уйму рекламных роликов. Когда Пьюви был дома, Армитаж выходил из своей комнаты только к ужину, сегодня можно было курсировать из кухни в комнату и обратно. Он приготовил тортилью с курицей и овощами, тщательно убрал за собой и наслаждался ничегонеделанием. Звук телевизора он приглушил, чтобы услышать возвращение опекуна и быстро уйти к себе в комнату. И чуть было не упустил этот момент, задремав под мистику о парне, который призраком ходил за избившей его до полусмерти неблагополучной одноклассницей. Подскочил, заслышав нетвёрдые шаги и негромкое бормотание. 

Такие знакомые звуки. Брендол часто приходил навеселе, в том числе, и после пьянок с Пьюви, и превращал жизнь сына в ещё большее дерьмо. Ещё одно испытание. Армитаж не удивится, если Эдрисон Пьюви его не пройдёт. Пока жизнь с ним была довольно сносной, за год — ни единого конфликта с применением силы или воззванием к авторитету старшего. 

Армитаж сделал вид, что выходит из ванной. Пьюви всё же уломал его не вышагивать дома как на военном параде или офицерском ужине, и он всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко в тонких широких штанах и футболке с эмблемой Академии. Впрочем, вещи были тщательно выглажены и каждые два дня отправлялись в стирку. 

Пьюви пытался разуться одной рукой, потому что вторую занимал пакет с бутылкой. Армитаж кашлянул, пытаясь сдержать смущённый смешок. 

— Сэр?

Пьюви обернулся и выругался, чуть не выронив пакет. Успел подхватить и прижать к груди. Большой глоток вернул ему добродушный настрой.

— Запомни, мальчик, — он помахал у Армитажа перед носом пакетом и приглушённо икнул. — Сэр — для подчинённых. Зови меня Эдрисон. 

— Да, сэр, — пролепетал Армитаж. Капитан Пьюви продолжал его удивлять. 

— Не понял? 

— Слушаюсь... Эдрисон. 

— Сынок. 

Армитаж внутренне сжался от строгого тона и постарался не дрогнуь, когда на плечо опустилась рука. За физическим контактом всегда следовала боль. Дрожь не удалось сдержать: Пьюви осторожно поставил пойло на пол и сжал второе плечо. 

— Мне это надоело! Умный малый, но никак не можешь запомнить, что дом и Академия — не одно и то же. Пойдём. 

Армитаж поспешил следом, пытаясь справиться с волнением. Если это какое-то испытание, то он обязан его не провалить. 

«Только бы испытание! — мысленно взмолился Армитаж. — Только бы Эдрисон Пьюви не оказался сумасшедшим садистом!» 

К строгому отцу он привык и знал, как можно сгладить некоторые углы и избежать наказания. Опыта общения с умалишёнными у него не было. Возможность его приобретения пугала. 

— Иди спать, парень, — сказал Пьюви и взмахнул рукой в сторону его комнаты. Содержимое бутылки отозвалось весёлым плеском. — Мне нужно тут закончить. Сам понимаешь.

Армитаж кивнул, недоверчиво-ошеломлённый. Следующим своим действием Пьюви чуть было не довёл его до тихой истерики. Бросив фуражку себе под ноги, он громко провозгласил:

— Слушай сюда! Я уважал Брендола как друга, сослуживца и мужчину, но отцом он был дерьмовым. 

Армитаж был с ним согласен, но руки Пьюви, которые до сих пор ощущались на плечах, не давали покоя. Всё, до чего снисходил Брендол — похлопывание по плечу, спине, еле заметное или напротив, такой силы, что могло сбить с ног щуплого подростка. И хоть Армитаж с честью выдерживал крепкое отцовское благоволение, всё равно удостаивался нелестного «мелкий паршивец» или чего похуже, произнесённого тихо, но непременно с неистовой злобой или усталым раздражением. 

Услышав закрывшуюся дверь в комнату Пьюви, Армитаж тихонько пробрался в гостиную и унёс тарелку со стаканом на кухню. Уснул он поздно, расстроенный тем, что не может продумать стратегию поведения в присутствии своего опекуна.

Утром Пьюви был слегка помят и красноглаз. Тихо пыхтел за столом, морщась, давил на правый висок и выпил уже, наверное, литр молока. Армитаж, изводивший себя полночи попытками проанализировать полученную информацию, вот-вот ждал, что на нём будут срывать плохое настроение. Не дождался. Пьюви закрывался от заглядывающего в окно утреннего солнца и страдал молча. Пытался пригладить поредевшие волосы, скрёб небритый подбородок, уронил тост, измазав стол вишнёвым джемом. Армитаж делал вид, что не происходит ничего экстраординарного. Он посмотрел на наручные часы: полдесятого. В десять должна была прийти миссис Вонг с сыном Тоби. В обмен на еженедельную уборку дома Армитаж занимался с мальчиком английским языком. 

Нужно было привести в чувство хозяина дома, негоже ему выглядеть развалиной перед этими мигрантами. Армитаж сходил в свою комнату, порылся в аптечке. Среди всего прочего там была упаковка антипохмельного, на всякий случай. И вот этот самый случай представился. 

Пьюви, сгорбившись, сидел за столом. Он отнял руки от лица и уставился на стакан, который Армитаж держал в руке.

— Что это?

— Антипохмельное. Сэр. 

Пьюви глянул на него так, будто Армитаж поднёс ему напиток бессмертия. 

— Спасибо. Я тебе там принёс кое-что. Ещё вчера. В пакете, рядом с мойкой.

Армитаж остановился в дверях. Повернулся. Он видел этот пакет вечером, но не тронул его. Что на этот раз?

На этот раз был брауни. Ему принесли пирожное как девчонке. Армитаж почувствовал себя оскорблённым. Пьюви и не предполагал, что совершил нечто неподобающее. Выпил лекарство, посматривал и почти незаметно улыбался. Стараясь не выглядеть излишне взволнованным, Армитаж вернулся и налил ещё одну чашку чая. Раскрыл пакет, достал слегка зачерствевший комок шоколадного теста и от избытка чувств засунул в рот целиком. Пожалел об этом. 

— Слишком сладко, — поморщился он и тут же спохватился. Старших нельзя критиковать. Нельзя отказываться от того, что предлагают. Следует демонстрировать своё признание, сдержанно и... 

— Просто запей чаем. Если не понравилось, не ешь. 

И Пьюви слабо улыбнулся. Потрясённый Армитаж не смог удержать в задрожавших руках кружку и уронил её на стол. Ужас холодной волной окатил его спину, но Пьюви лишь нахмурился и сказал, чтобы он прибрал за собой. И всё. Ни криков, ни порицания его неуклюжести, ни грубых слов. Отвернувшись к раковине, Армитаж выжимал губку и пытался сдержать слёзы. Происходящее не поддавалось привычному анализу. Жжение в груди мешало рассортировать эмоции, а сладость во рту делала существование невыносимым.

 

Похоже, что Пьюви был опасным противником. Он не гнушался вести грязную игру и поспешил добить его. Утром третьего октября на письменном столе Армитажа ждал подарок. С недоверием он рассматривал коробку с новым мощным ноутбуком. Теперь можно не ограничиваться учёбой и чтением статей в интернете. Руки чесались установить какую-нибудь игру из недавно выпущенных, с графикой на максимальных настройках, и гонять, пока не настанет следующее утро, позабыв об учёбе и обязанностях. Системные характеристики и диагональ экрана в 19 дюймов говорили, что это дорогой подарок. 

— Ты ведь не забыл, какой сегодня день? — поинтересовался Пьюви, когда Армитаж вышел к завтраку. 

— Третье октября. 

— С днём рождения.

Армитаж задушено пискнул, оказавшись в крепких объятиях. Это был первый раз, когда он поощрил нежности и, расслабившись, обнял в ответ. 

 

 

Армитаж взрослел. Годы спокойной жизни в небольшом холостяцком доме капитана Эдрисона Пьюви на тихой улице смягчили его характер, отёсанный стальной рукой Брендола, не лишив самого главного — любознательности и стремления возвыситься. В шестнадцать лет он был одним из лучших кадетов Академии. 

Он завёл нескольких приятелей, с которыми не только соперничал, но и общался на отвлечённые темы за пределами учебного корпуса. Мог зависнуть у них допоздна, перебиваясь картофельными чипсами и газировкой, тайком курить, высунувшись в окно, и рубиться в игры. 

— Почему ты не позовёшь Бена к нам? — спросил как-то Пьюви за завтраком.

Его не беспокоило происхождение родни Бена со стороны матери — откуда-то с островов Фиджи. Брендол бы строго-настрого запретил сыну общаться с такими… недостойными. В прошлом Армитаж и сам бы близко не подошёл к Бену Соло. Но к счастью с Брендолом и с его влиянием давно покончено.

— А… можно?

— Мальчик, — с величайшим терпением произнёс Пьюви. — Общение с людьми — главный способ постичь их природу. Чтобы знать, как их обойти, чтобы быть лучше всех. Ты ведь хочешь быть лучше всех?

— Я и так лучше всех! Сэр.

Самодовольные слова сами сорвались с губ, и Армитаж тут же пожалел об этом. Повода для самовосхваления не было. Он мог бы просто кивнуть и не нарываться. 

— Самым лучшим себя считаешь, значит? — спросил бы Брендол.

— Верный настрой, — одобрительно качнул головой Пьюви. — И всё же это не так. Пока что. Но ты ведь исправишь это недоразумение?

— Так точно, сэр! — загорелся Армитаж, ему стало неловко от своей напыщенности. Но лишь на секунду. 

Следующим утром он проснулся со смутным беспокойством, переродившимся в панику при виде выходящего из ванной Пьюви в одних форменных брюках. Тот вытирал влажные после душа волосы и громко поприветствовал его. Армитаж кивнул, быстро проскользнул мимо него в ванную и заперся внутри. Вытер запотевшее зеркало и долго таращился на своё бледное отражение, чувствуя запах лосьона для бритья и мыла. Одёрнул штаны, натягивая футболку на стоящий колом член. Утренняя эрекция уже не удивляла, но в данном случае это было нечто совершенно особенное и неправильное. Он представил, как прижимает губы к гладко выбритой, пахнущей ментолом щеке, расстёгивает ремень и тянет за пояс брюки, обнажает тёмную курчавую поросль на лобке… Армитаж рванул зубами мокрое полотенце, которое прижал ко рту, чтобы не издавать подозрительных звуков, и кончил с тихим хрипом. Мутные капли тяжело падали на пол и мешались с водой: при всей своей аккуратности Пьюви на удивление легкомысленно относился к мокрым следам на полу ванной. 

На занятия Армитаж опоздал. 

Осознание того, что он хочет своего опекуна, было внезапным и больно ударило по самоидентификации. Армитаж долго размышлял, разбирал свои эмоции и ощущения и пришёл к выводу, что само не пройдет. Жить мешает? Мешает. Не позволяет трезво мыслить, толкает на необдуманные поступки? Срочно разобраться, уничтожить, вырвать с корнем. Заглушить, подавить, подчинить.

Понадобилось три пачки сигарет и восемнадцать часов прослушивания Blue Calx*, чтобы обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Что он мог бы предложить Эдрисону Пьюви? 140 фунтов веснушек, костей и слабых мышц вкупе с подростковым обожанием? Звучит не очень. А если его опекун — убеждённый гетеросексуал? Он может безвозвратно испортить с ним отношения. А если нет?...

Для откровенного разговора Армитаж решил выбрать вечер вторника. Конец и начало недели обычно самые напряжённые, не до решения важных вопросов, не до лишних мыслей. 

Пьюви поужинал и гладил форму под негромкое бормотание радио. Армитаж постучал и вошёл.

— Мне нужно кое-что сказать вам, сэр.

В ответ Пьюви глянул устало и сказал: 

— Я же говорил, Армитаж. Дома — Эдрисон.

— Эдрисон, — повторил Армитаж и невозмутимо продолжил: — Я люблю тебя.

— Ещё бы, ведь я сделал всё, чтобы ты меня не возненавидел. 

— Ты не понял. Люблю как мужчину.

Пьюви недоверчиво замер. Поднял глаза, взгляд его был холоден, губы недовольно поджаты.

— Что за глупости лезут тебе в голову? Я разве давал повод истолковать моё к тебе отношение таким образом?

Пристыжённый Армитаж помотал головой. Лицо горело, будто натёртое перцем. 

— Армитаж. Ты хороший мальчик. Подумай об этом, когда в следующий раз тебя посетят грязные мысли. 

— Я не хороший! — вскричал Армитаж. — Мой отец говорил мне это... 

— Твой отец больше ничего тебе не скажет, — повысил голос Пьюви. — Хватит об этом! Иди к себе! 

Армитаж со злости громко хлопнул дверью. Сел на кровать и прижал ладони к пылающему лицу. С каких это пор у одного из лучших курсантов Академии выдержка ни к чёрту, расползается по швам как ветхая форма? Пьюви не воспринимает его всерьёз, и на то есть масса причин. Подростковые гормоны и переходный возраст. Существенная разница опять же в возрасте. Возможное уголовное преследование. Может, даже вообразил, что подопечный пытается таким образом им манипулировать. Пьюви был высокого мнения о его умственных способностях и знал, что Армитаж во многом беспринципный и даже жестокий: наследие Брендола вкупе с непримиримым характером. За годы совместного проживания они хорошо узнали друг друга и научились находить компромиссы без особых последствий. 

На следующее утро Армитаж снова попытался поговорить.

— Эдрисон.

Пьюви, чисто выбритый и готовый к новому дню в Академии, пил чай за утренней газетой. 

— Чего тебе?

Прозвучало резко, взгляд из-за газеты был под стать тону: строгий и даже суровый. Конечно, в нём не было презрения Брендола, его превосходства, но было лёгкое осуждение. И от этого взгляда, призванного держать чувства в узде, Армитаж возбудился до боли. 

Пьюви будто бы не замечал его страданий. Продолжал смотреть, доводя до исступления. Отступать было поздно. Армитаж зло сдёрнул штаны, демонстрируя стояк.

— Вот до чего ты меня доводишь! 

— Оденься, — ответствовал Пьюви. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его сухом лице, даже взгляд не изменился. — Это нормально, ты подросток. Подростки легковозбудимы. А утренняя эрекция — более чем нормально.

Армитаж чуть не взвыл от такого спокойствия. Пьюви был образцовым сдержанным военным, чтил субординацию и нормы поведения. Армитаж Хакс станет таким же, он и был таким же, когда дело не касалось его опекуна. 

— Иди собирайся. А то опоздаешь. Не порть свои показатели, я надеюсь, что ты закончишь Академию с отличием.

 

 

В субботу Армитаж засиделся у Бена за «Монополией», в пух и прах разбив всех прочих игроков. Ларри и Эд восприняли поражение спокойно, и только Бен, как всегда, хорохорился. 

— Анализ и стратегия, — со смехом говорил Армитаж надувшемуся Бену и получал в ответ «засранца», «зазнавшуюся рыжую скотину» и все те прозвища, которыми награждают друг друга близкие приятели. Или тычок в бок, после которого и сам начинал толкаться до отбитых рёбер.

— Давай ещё раз! — потребовал Бен. От волнения он так часто дёргал себя за длинные не по уставу волосы, что они стояли дыбом, делая его выдающиеся уши ещё заметней. — Успеешь домой, а мне надо отыграться, ведь всю неделю будешь ходить и припоминать мне это!

— Не могу. — Армитаж дёрнул плечом. — Надо домой. Обещал старику не задерживаться, но всё равно уже на полчаса опаздываю. А ещё дорога. 

— Да ладно, Бен, — вступился Ларри. — Мне тоже домой надо, матери завтра с утра помогать по дому. 

Бен больно толкнул его в плечо. Ларри ответил. Армитаж наградил их ледяным взглядом и попытался подняться, но его тоже утянули на пол. Ещё несколько минут он потратил на бесплодные попытки освободиться из удушающего захвата Бена: силищи у того было на троих. 

— Отпусти меня, придурок! — зло прохрипел Армитаж, царапая широкие запястья. — Ненавижу тебя!

— Да ладно, — фыркнул Бен ему в ухо. У паршивца даже дыхание не участилось, зато Хакс пыхтел вовсю, пытаясь вывернуться. Чуть успокоился, затих, а когда Бен расслабился, засадил локтем в живот изо всех сил и вскочил.

— Ведёте себя как малые дети! — проворчал он, поддевая носком задыхающегося Бена и отпрыгивая на всякий случай. 

— До сих пор не понимаю, — простонал тот в ответ, — как мы ещё общаемся... Мистер Ирландский Зануда! Твои грязные приёмчики… 

— Я помогаю тебе с заданиями, не забыл? А ты помогаешь с тренировками. Хотя у меня выходит лучше, из тебя педагог — примерно такой же, как и банкир.

— Да пошёл ты, Хакс! 

— И пойду. Эд? 

— Идём! — отозвался Ларри. — Сейчас позвоню отцу, чтобы зашёл. Не забудь телефон, Хакс!

Осенний вечер, переходящий в ночь, был тёплым и звёздным. Армитаж задрал голову, сразу же обозначив Большую медведицу. 

— Приходи в среду? — Бен стоял у него за спиной. — Повторим. И у тебя скоро зачёт по борьбе.

— Посмотрим,— ответил Армитаж. — Какой зачёт у тебя?

— Военка. Древняя, Рима, — не стал отпираться Бен. 

— Ага. Я ещё не сдал эту книгу, тебе повезло. Принесу её. Только в следующий раз хотя бы сделай вид, что сам учил. Я тебя больше прикрывать не буду.

— Замётано! Диск Aphex Twin тоже не забудь.

— Хакс, ну пойдём, папа уже пришёл! — крикнул Ларри. Он уже стоял у калитки и тряс её. — Потом намилуетесь, пришлёте друг другу смс на ночь.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Бен и ушёл в дом, а Армитаж усмехнулся. 

Отец Ларри всегда удивлял его своей неутомимой энергией. Даже сейчас, поздним вечером, светился не только кончик его сигареты, но и он сам. Может, его делала таким работа водителем школьного автобуса, может шило в заднице. Армитаж представил метровое шило с подсветкой и хихикнул. Он подстроился под шаг мистера Дугала, Ларри и Эд отставали. 

Армитаж распрощался со всеми у зелёной калитки. Достал сигарету и подкурил. Снова отыскал Медведицу на небе, послал Бену краткое: «Я дошёл», получил в ответ злобный смайлик и вытащил ключи. 

Пьюви был в гостиной, смотрел телевизор в темноте. 

— Добрый вечер. 

— Добрый. 

Армитаж уселся рядом, плечом к плечу. Он не боялся, что он него несёт табаком. Пьюви повернулся к нему, благодушно улыбнулся и кивнул. И снова продолжил смотреть фильм. От него пахло спиртным, несильно, но ощутимо. Армитаж заметил на столике три пивных банки. Значит, будет ласковым, может даже обнимет. Потом можно уйти в свою комнату и самоудовлетвориться, вспоминая приятную тяжесть рук и тепло большого тела. 

«Спасение рядового Райана». Армитаж видел его раза два или три. Пьюви он видел гораздо чаще, но был не прочь посмотреть ещё. Сколько раз он задавался вопросом, почему выбрал именно его? Уже немолодого, с устоявшейся системой ценностей, негибкого как личность. Жёсткого военного. Армитаж помнил, каким Эдрисон был поначалу, особенно во время их знакомства. Он видел коменданта Пьюви в Академии. Никакого послабления, никаких любимчиков. Чёткие, согласованные с начальством действия. Отстранённость и благоразумие в отношениях с ним.

Армитаж лёг и положил голову Пьюви на колени. Он не стал отслеживать реакцию на свой поступок, не поднимал глаз, делая вид, что просто устал и таким образом восполняет потребность в человеческом тепле, ведь после того разговора Пьюви замкнулся и почти не касался его, не трепал по щеке, не обнимал на прощание по выходным. 

Было ужасно неудобно. Заныла спина, Армитаж не знал, куда девать свои слишком длинные ноги, но забыл обо всём, как только его уха коснулась ладонь. Он затаил дыхание, закрыл глаза. Пьюви ласково взъерошил ему волосы, погладил по голове. Рука оказалась у него на рёбрах. Армитаж разомлел, потёрся щекой о колено. Он старался не обращать внимания на свою болезненную эрекцию, но ладонь пришла в движение. Мягко проводила от рёбер до лобка, заставляя живот поджиматься, а самого Армитажа подрагивать и закусывать губы, чтобы не выдать себя. В какой-то момент он понял, чего от него хотят. Подопечных так не трогают. Пьюви согласился быть с ним! Запястье случайно задело головку его члена, Армитаж сжал бёдра и кончил. Извернулся и уткнулся губами в колени Пьюви, сотрясаясь всем телом. В голове шумело.

— Всё? — спросил Пьюви, беря его за подбородок и разворачивая лицом к себе. — Тебе полегчало? 

«Полегчало, — подумал Армитаж с лёгким испугом. На сильные эмоции не хватало сил. — Как тут не полегчать, когда кончаешь до звёзд перед глазами?»

Он поднял глаза и заглянул в спокойное лицо. Да чёрт!.. Впалые щеки Пьюви горели, выдавая его с потрохами. 

— Эдрисон, — благоговейно протянул Армитаж. 

Заставил его откинуться и уселся сверху, оказавшись на коленях лицом к лицу. Пьюви не остановил его. Поместил руки на худые бока и придерживал, крепко прижимаясь бёдрами. Армитаж простонал: Пьюви был возбуждён тем, что доставил ему удовольствие. 

— Иди сюда. 

От влажного порывистого поцелуя в шею Армитаж ошарашенно всхлипнул. Он снова возбудился и тёрся о твёрдый член тихо стонущего Пьюви. Горячие сухие ладони под майкой поглаживали поясницу. 

«Вот упрямый старик! — зло думал Армитаж, изнемогая от удовольствия. — Чего сопротивлялся? Хочет ведь не меньше!» 

Вновь сладко потянуло низ живота, ещё приятнее, чем в первый раз. Армитаж ткнулся подбородком в седеющую макушку, задрожал и выгнулся, снова кончая в штаны. Он не удержался от протяжного стона облегчения, сжал пальцы на плечах, притягивая к себе и целуя лоб, нос, щёки. Пьюви уткнулся лицом ему в шею, обжигая частым дыханием кожу. 

— Можно мне... 

— Нет. 

— Эдрисон! 

Армитаж погладил его между ног, и Пьюви сдался. Разрешил стянуть до колен домашние штаны и бельё и закрыл глаза, вздыхая в ответ на прикосновения. Подумав, Армитаж сел перед диваном и сразу же прижался лицом к твёрдому члену, с восторгом проводя по нему губами. Ему нравился запах. 

— Армитаж! — прошипел Пьюви. 

— Эдрисон, ну серьёзно! — взмолился Хакс, отталкивая его руки и уворачиваясь. — Мы уже и так зашли слишком далеко, чего теперь сомневаться? 

— Ты — испорченный мелкий негодяй. 

— Неправда. Я делаю это впервые. Цени момент. А ещё лучше научи. 

— О господи! 

Теорию Армитаж знал в совершенстве, с практикой не задалось. Он знал, что нужно быть осторожнее с зубами, не засовывать сразу в горло, даже если очень хочется. Пьюви придвинулся ближе, он предлагал себя, жаждал, чтобы его ублажили, и вопреки своим словам смотрел с одобрением и обожанием. Для начала Армитаж попробовал языком отверстие в головке. Погладил мягкий живот и приступил к делу со всей ответственностью. Отсутствие опыта не помешало сделать всё быстро. Пьюви прикрыл глаза рукой, толкался вперёд и глухо простонал, выплёскиваясь.

— Блядь, Армитаж!

Ещё одна граница стёрта: Пьюви никогда прежде не матерился в его присутствии.

Армитаж был очень доволен собой. Он протянул руку и взял банку с пивом, чтобы заглушить привкус во рту. Пьюви понаблюдал, как он пьёт, как отставляет пустую банку обратно. 

— Иди ко мне.

Армитаж с удовольствием растянулся сверху и обнял Пьюви за влажную от пота шею. Он был выше и никак не мог улечься удобно, снова не знал, куда деть свои чёртовы ноги, возился, пока не ощутил, как поясницы осторожно касается ладонь.

— Я бы мог сказать, что это было первый и последний раз. — Сердце Армитажа болезненно сжалось. — Но мы оба понимаем, что это будет неправдой. Я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, Армитаж. В разумных пределах. Никакого секса в традиционном смысле, это не нужно ни мне, ни тебе. Надеюсь, не надо говорить, что об этом никто не должен знать? И. Если ты встретишь кого-то, кем можешь заменить меня, не раздумывай ни секунды, кого выбрать. 

Потянувшись вперёд, Армитаж поцеловал тонкие губы. И наконец-то понял, что делать с ногами. Перекинул одну через бёдра Пьюви и снова потёрся об него. 

— Я ещё хочу, — прошептал он.

— Конечно, хочешь. Мы ведь только начали. 

С молчаливого разрешения Армитаж задрал рубашку и майку. Прижался лицом к груди, потерся щекой и погладил кончиками пальцев поросшие редким волосом соски. Такие большие. У него у самого соски были еле заметны, и веснушки на плечах отвлекали на себя все внимание. Бен иногда дразнил его Пацаном-в-Крапинку. 

Армитаж высунул язык и лизнул правый сосок. Пьюви вздохнул и потрепал его по коротко стриженому затылку, провёл по шее, по спине. Охнул после очередного мягкого влажного движения и сообщил тихо:

— Завтра рано вставать.

Армитаж улыбнулся. Ну конечно, никакого традиционного секса. Ближайшие несколько дней, максимум неделю. Потому что дольше Эдрисон не продержится, уж он-то постарается. 

 

*Aphex Twin — ирландский композитор, диджей и музыкальный продюсер, специализирующийся на жанрах техно, эмбиент, эсид, драм-энд-бэйс (из Вики). На деле упоротый электронный шизофреник.  
*Blue Calx — внезапно трек Aphex Twin.


End file.
